I'll Cover You
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Blaine and his sister lead you through the relationship that builds between Blaine and Kurt, then falls tragically to the ground.
1. Blaine and Amberlee

Our bathroom always smells like that damn Axe chocolate shampoo. Friggin Blaine and his obsession with smelling like an Abercrombie model.

I finished straightening my hair and made sure my make up didn't have a line. I was unnaturally skinny, which made my skills as a reciever even better. Yeah, I'm a girl and I love football. I have fought too many school boards and finally found a school that would take me on as a player- William McKinely High.

I kept wiping the steam off of the mirror as Blaine finally turned off the shower and reached out to grab his towel.

"I'm buying you new shampoo. No wonder everyone thinks I'm a lesbian. I always smell like you."

Blaine stepped out with the towel around his waist. "Sorry, I have good taste in shampoos."

I rolled my eyes at him. We were twins. Far from identical and far from the same, but we were best friends. We shared the same curly black hair, though he always kept his gelled down because he hated it. Mine fell just below my shoulders and was usually up in a pony-tail due to my athletics.

He was always there for me. Mother always seemed to favor Blaine. He never did anything wrong or anything out of the ordinary, which is exactly what she was. Ordinary. Plain. Normal.

I was the opposite. I dressed out of the ordinary, looked out of the ordinary, and lived out of the ordinary. I started playing football with Blaine and his friends when we were little. I was always the best, but I was always just a girl. Even to Blaine,  
who has been queer as a three dollar bill since he was 6. That's the only thing that is out of the ordinary about Blaine-  
that and his old school days, but mom knows nothing about ANY of that.

Blaine grabbed the brush from my hand and started brushing out his curly black hair.

"Douche!" I slapped him on the wet arm and took it back. "Get your own!"

"I'm bigger than you," he smirked and leaned back against the counter in nothing but his towel.

"I'm stronger," I replied, not even attempting to look badass. He knew I could break him in half. I was skinny, but I could bench 180.

He wiped water out of his hair and wiped it on my neck and ran out. Dickhead, I smirked. I loved my brother.

I met Blaine downstairs after he threw on his usual Dalton uniform and combed his hair. It was my first day at McKinely and he was gonna take me. I was wearing a dark grey t-shirt that bore a glass of lemonade and a lemon baby with Mom? written above his head and a pair of bright green skinny jeans with high top converses. My mom hated this.

"At least dress like a decent person if you are going to be a football barbarian," she groaned at me. I rolled my eyes and Blaine scoffed behind me.

"Why can't you be more lady like? It suits you well." Mom continued.

"Because then I would act like you and I really don't feel like doing that," I slid my back pack onto my shoulder and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Have a good week," Mom called after Blaine. He stayed at Dalton during the week and came home for weekends. I was left with Medusa all week until he came home. We hopped into the Altima and took off for Lima.

"Bye, Amblee," I called after my little sister. She kissed my cheek and thumped my forehead. It was a nickname I gave her when we were younger. I was Bubba. Pretty redneck, but it always made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I headed toward Dalton with ten million thoughts running through my mind- Warblers, Chemistry, Warblers, Boys, Warblers-  
in that pattern. I couldn't get one particular boy off my mind, however. Kurt.

Kurt moved to Dalton a few weeks ago and practically walked onto the Warblers. I saw him every day. He had trouble at his old school just like me, but I don't think I could bear to tell him those details- not yet at least.

I wasn't really sure about my feelings for Kurt at first, but now I can't keep my mind off of him. He's smart, cute, talented,  
dramatic- everything I love. I finally feel like I have someone I can take care of instead of sitting back and letting someone take care of me. Most of my battles have been fought by my sister.

I have never told my mom I was gay. I don't think she would call me a son anymore if I did. Mom is very Christian, very uptight and very rich. Anything different is just wrong. That's why she's always been so mean to Amberlee. She is different. That's what I love about her. That and she can make a mean chocolate souflee.

I pulled into the parking lot, hoping I wouldn't be late for first period. I ran my belongings upstairs and tossed them onto my bed. I smelled hairspray lingering from the bathroom- Kurt.

I peeked in a saw him fixing his hair. God, he is so cute. His Dalton uniform hugged his chest perfectly and rested perfectly between his hips and knees. He was flawless.

Gotta be cool, Blaine, I told myself. You have a reputation to uphold as suave.

"Morning, sunshine," I entered the room, causing him to jump.

"Jesus, Blaine, a courtesy knock would have been great," he laughed nervously.

"Well, you know me, always making an entrence." I leaned against the door and crossed my arms. I modeled myself after Antonio Banderas with his hightened level of testosterone.

Kurt smiled at me, almost forgetting that he was fixing his hair. He jumped back to the mirror, looking flustered. Score.

"You about ready to go? Class starts in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, I am," he scrambled his stuff back into his bag and walked past me. I watched him grab his homework and books and toss them into his messanger bag.

"What?" he finally asked, noticing I was watching.

"Nothing. Just you."

He blushed. "What about me?"

"I don't know. Ready?" I said quickly. He sighed and followed me out. I love flirting.


	2. I Promise You, Kid

"Como esta?"

"Como esta?"

I sat repeating Mr. Schuester's words for five minutes in a row, not being able to keep my eyes open. McKinely was cool, except for the occasional dumpster toss I passed in the parking lot or the moaning noises I would occasionally hear from the janitor closet next to my locker. I was supposed to meet Mr. Schuester after class because he wanted to talk about glee club. I met him on the tour of the school and he let me audition. He said we had Warblers matters to discuss.

After class I walked into the choir room. He was playing "Linus and Lucy" from the Peanuts on the piano.

"Mr. Schuester?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Amberlee. Thank you for meeting me. Glee doesn't meet for a few more minutes so I wanna talk about your brother. I know he is the lead in the Warblers and I just want an understanding."

"Ok."

"We have had problems with spies in the past. I just want an understanding that you won't discuss our regionals and sectionals setlists with your brother or any of the other Warblers."

"You have nothing to worry about. When Blaine and I are in competition, it's clean. I won't give you any of their secrets either but when it comes down to it, I won't go easy on him. No worries."

Mr. Schuester smiled and put out his hand. "Welcome to glee."

I shook it and the room started filling up. I saw a couple of cheerleaders and a few football players. A kind looking boy in a wheelchair came through the door and behind him skipped in a very happy looking brunette.

"Mr. Schue I have a perfect song for sectionals! It's from Mamma Mia and it-"

"Rachel, calm down. We're gonna chill today. Just throw songs around. Today is for fun. Tell me tomorrow, ok?"

I sat down a couple of seats from an asian girl wearing black boots, skirt and lacy shirt.

"Are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's my first day today. I'm Amberlee Anderson."

"Tina. Can't wait to hear you sing. We're lacking luster since Kurt left."

"Kurt Hummel?" I asked. He had mentioned glee. That's why I tried out.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"My brother is in love with him. He goes to school with him."

She smiled. "Is he better? I know he had a lot of trouble with Karofsky."

"He's good."

Mr. Schue began class is it was almost like a movie. The kids were singing random songs and Mike and Brittney did some awesome dances. We laughed and sang for the hour. Before the end, Mr. Schue invited me to the front.

"Guys, this is Amberlee Anderson. Her brother is the lead in the Warblers. We have talked it out and she is gonna keep our secrets and theirs, so no animosity, guys. She's one of us. Show us what you got, Amberlee."

I sighed and started "The Call" by Regina Spector.

It started out as a feeling Which then grew into a hope Which then turned into a quiet thought Which then turned into a quiet word

Then that word grew louder and louder Till it was a battle cry I'll come back If you call me No need to say goodbye.

I had been told I was good, but these guys were visibly hypnotized by my voice. It was nice. As I finished the song, they clapped and whistled. I was smiling. I finally felt sort of normal. That was glee. Football practice was another story.

"Oh my god, I hate physics!" Kurt groaned as we left class.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Not for you, genius. You could indentify gravity laws with your eyes closed."

I shrugged. I was really good at school- well, except English. I walked with Kurt to the choir room for Warbler's practice to find Wes and David talked animatedly.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I said, pulling up a seat.

Wes smirked. "Nothing."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah, it is...what is it?"

David side glanced at Wes and Wes grimaced as someone kicked his shin. Kurt looked away quickly, looking innocent. He had told them something he didn't want me to know, obviously.

"Anyway, how's that song coming along for sectionals, Blaine?"

"Good. I have the riffs sorted out and now I just gotta get the words right." I was playing a song on guitar for sectionals this year. I had never played for a crowd before so it would be interesting to see if I completly fuck it up.

Our conversation was cut short by our group leader. We practiced our sectionals music and Greg had brought a guitar in.

"Come on, Blaine, show us how it's coming along."

I swallowed hard. I have never played in front of anyone before. I just put on a confident face and grabbed it. I caught Kurt's eye and saw a glint of lust. I think he has a thing for guys with guitars, too.

I started playing. I immediatly got into it.

I'm not suprised, not everything lasts I've broken my heart so many times, I've stopped keeping track Talk myself in, I talk myself out I get all worked up then I let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it I came up with a million excuses I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll turn out You'll make me work so we can work it out And I promise you kid, I give so much more than I get I just haven't met you yet.

I played through the song with what I knew and watched Kurt watch me play. He danced along with the guys and sang but his eyes never left me. It was wonderful. I almost couldn't contain myself, but luckily Greg dismissed us and we were done for the day. I ran upstairs and changed into a black button-up and jeans and refreshed my Axe.

"Jesus, Blaine, think you got on enough cologne?" Wes coughed.

"Sorry. I was gonna see if Kurt wanted to go to Breadstix."

Wes smiled. "Oh, I'm sure he does."

"Ok, what's up with you and David today? You have been giggling and staring at me all day."

"I can't tell you, I promised Kurt."

I raised an eyebrow. "I won't tell if you won't," I begged.

Wes looked around and shut the door. "Ok. Kurt said he had a dream over the weekend. It was about you."

My stomach felt light. "Me?"

"Yeah, and apparently, it was 'fantastic'," he quoted.

"Well, what happened?"

"Before I tell you," he said, "You really like him, don't you?"

"Wes, he is amazing. He's sweet, he cute, he's hilarious, he's-"

"-Hurting." Wes finished. I stopped smiling.

"Blaine, he has had a really tough time, as you know. He told me everything. He says he likes you a lot. He is just scared of what may happen if you guys get together."

I sighed. Kurt was afraid? Of me? It hurt my heart to hear it, but it's not unusual. I knew how I felt after...well...my first boyfriend.

"I have to talk to him. I can't let him be afraid of me."

"Blaine, just be easy. You know how he feels. You've been there before."

I nodded. Before Wes even got to the dream, Kurt came in. "Oh sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No, we were just talking about the guitar song. Again, good job, Blaine. I'll leave you two alone." Wes smiled at Kurt as Kurt glared after him.

"What did he tell you?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing." he said quickly. "You're dressed up. Where are you going?"

"Hopefully to Breadstix with you. You wanna go?"

"I'd love to. Give me a minute to change."

I sat on my bed and saw him pick out clothes to wear. I had gotten him into a pair of blue jeans and a clean t-shirt finally.  
He looked so relaxed. I hadn't seen him that way before.

"Amberlee is gonna meet us there. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. We were pretty close to each other. I wanted to just push him back onto the bed and kiss him till we couldn't breathe, but I bit my lip and walked to the door. 


	3. I Trust You

I walked into Breadstix in my cleats, pants and underarmour, covered in mud and smelling like fresh cut grass. The bruise on my eye was swelling and my legs were shaking from overwork, but practice was awesome. I was amazing, according to Beist and the rest of the team- except for Karofsky and Azimio. They happened to be the reason for the black eye.

I spotted Blaine and Kurt in a corner booth and, after enduring many stares, I slid into the booth.

"You smell like dirt," Kurt laughed.

"Who the hell punched you in the eye!" Blaine jumped up.

"It's no big deal, Blaine. Just one of the perks of being a girl in a guy's game."

"If they fuck with you again-"

"Blaine, don't worry. This is what I signed up for, so I have to take it. Besides, you should see Karofsky. I think I broke his nose. It may have looked that way before, but who knows."

Kurt smiled. "At least somebody got a punch in on him. Makes me feel better."

Blaine was staring awfully hard at Kurt after he said this. After many conversations about Kurt in the media room at our house during our Rocky Horror Picture Show obsessions, he told me he wished he could have done more for Kurt when it came to Karofsky.  
He wanted to take care of him. It always seemed like I was the big brother instead of Blaine when we were younger and he never had anyone to care for or protect.

I wanted to just tell Kurt my brother was completly in love with him and that they should make out, get married and be the cutest couple ever, but this was Blaine's relationship. I had to stay out of it.

We talked for a while and caught up on our days, me reviewing my successful transition in glee to Kurt's abyssmal performance in Physics. Blaine was texting me the whole time.

Help me.

Why? What is the problem just tell him!

I can't!

You CAN! It's time, Blaine. He needs you.

With those words, he looked up at me and smiled. I nodded.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go get the dirt out of my nose."

I kissed Blaine and Kurt on the cheeks and walked away, hoping for a gossip text after a while.

I hate being nervous. My palms sweat and I get pale in the face. It looks like I'm gonna throw up, but I'm really not. Its very unattractive.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on mine. "Are you sweating? It's like 20 degrees in here."

I swallowed hard. "Kurt, can we go somewhere more private? I wanna talk about something."

Kurt started to blush a little. "Yeah, of course. We can go to my house. Finn should be the only one home."

I drove to his house in silence. He could tell something was wrong with me. I wasn't only about to confess my love- I was about to confess my past. Show him exactly who I was. That I wasn't the person I have presented myself to be.

He opened the door and I followed him through the kitchen and living room where a boy wearing similar garb to what Amberlee was wearing sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Finn, you're gonna get the couch muddy. Carol is gonna be pissed." Kurt smirked.

Finn jumped. "Woah, dude, I thought you were gone for the week. Who's that?"

"This is Blaine. We're just gonna go to my room for a while."

Finn nodded. "Keep the door open, I guess."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He took my hand and led me downstairs to a very modernly decorated bedroom. He had a chase lounge and we sat down on it. His room was much smaller and cozier than mine. My room has a freaking echo.

"So what's up, Blaine? You seem so upset about something." Kurt said, moving close to me on the chair.

"I have had a lot on my mind. Warblers, school...you."

Kurt looked up at me. I felt his eyes on the side of my head. I couldn't look at him. I hoped he wouldn't think I was a big joke after this.

"You...you've been thinking about me?"

I nodded. "Kurt, before I tell you what I really wanna say, I have to tell you about my past. It's a bit of a burden on me and if we're gonna be together, you have to understand what has happened to me."

Kurt placed his hand on mine. It felt so good. So comforting.I hadn't talked about it since I was 14.

I started.

"When I was at my old school, I was the only out gay kid, too. I was 14. I had a boyfriend once, but he didn't last very long, he just wanted a blow job. Anyway, I met this guy-" I swallowed hard. I saw his face immediatly.  
"-His name was Bryce. He was a baseball player and a senior. He had cotton blond hair and the best smile.  
I thought I was in love. I was in love."

Kurt squeezed my hand a little tighter as my eyes started to water. This always happened. I kept going.

"We went out to eat, went to movies, stuff like that. He only ever hugged me though. I thought it was weird, but he really acted like he loved me. One night..."  
I choked. I hated this part. Kurt rubbed my back. "It's ok. What did he do?"

I tried to regain my composure. "One night, I got a call from him. He said he wanted me to come meet him at the school parking lot. He said he had a surprise for me. So, I got mom to drop me off there and I just assumed Bryce would drive me home. I walked over and he told me to close my eyes."

The momentary darkness took over my mind again. I felt my eyes close. I felt the momentary silence and loneliness. Then-

"The next thing I knew, something hit me in the face. Bryce had punched me. Two other baseball players were in his car and they hopped out with bats."

I felt the blows again. I felt the fear and pain. The betrayal. I couldn't help but cry. Kurt was crying too.

"They hit me with those bats for what I thought was forever. Before they ran off, I felt Bryce rip my shirt open. He took a pocket knife and started carving into my chest."

I started unbuttoning my shirt. I had never shown anyone this before. Mom and Amberlee and the doctors were the only ones who knew. Right above my heart on my left peck, in letters about an inch tall, was the word FAGGOT.

Kurt covered his mouth, tears falling hard from his eyes now, as they were mine. He placed his fingertips on the scars, tracing the word lightly. "Oh, Blaine," was all he could say.

"Some teacher found me. He was working late. I don't remember anything past him carving into my chest. The next thing I remember I had been in the hospital for three days. They said my heart stopped twice. I lost a lot of blood. I had to explain to my mom that the word was just the guy being dumb. She doesn't even know I'm gay."

I placed my head in my hands and let out a sob. I got so angry every time I told the story or thought about it. This was what I didn't want Kurt to see. I didn't want him to see me weak. I had been strong for him and now I was crying like a baby in his bedroom. I felt him lay his head on my back and rub circles. I sat there maybe ten minutes just letting him hold me and tell me it was ok. I had wanted that forever. I wanted someone to tell me it was ok. After it happened, there was only talk of charges and police reports and court dates. Now, I have someone telling me it's ok. It's over. It's off my chest for good now.

I finally slowed down with the crying and sat up. "This is something that will be with me forever. I almost died because of who I am and I put on this face of some confident, arrogant role model for you. I acted like I was strong in your time of need and I'm nothing but a liar."

"No you're not, Blaine," Kurt said, wiping tears from his eyes. "You are a success. You deserve to be confident and arrogant.  
You survived."

I closed my eyes for a moment and the first thought that came to my mind was the beating. I heard my ribs crack again. I heard leg snap. I felt the hot sticky blood on the back of my head. It took all that I had to not cry again.

"You don't hate me for putting on this big show?"

Kurt smiled and placed a hand over the word on my chest. "No."

I felt warmth in my chest and weight lifted from my shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh out loud through the tears.

Kurt was a little taken aback. "What is it, Blaine?"

"Nothing," I sighed, trying to stop laughing. "I'm just so relieved. I haven't felt so good in a long time."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, too. The mood lightened incredibly and by the time we regained our composure, I took his hand again.

"Kurt, I have had a huge crush on you since you stopped me on the steps at Dalton. You were just so different, more vibrant, compared than everyone else there. I tried to distance myself from you because I didn't want you to get hurt like me. I know you would never do anything like Bryce did to me, but I have had nightmares of walking down the street and hearing you call my name and when I go to find you, you're lying there, just like I was."

I sniffed. Damnit, not again.

"I wanna protect you, Kurt. I want to be with you. I want to help you be the guy I know you want to be. I like you for who you are, and I want to be your boyfriend."

Kurt stared into my eyes with longing. I longed for him to say yes. He did.

"Yes."

I leaned forward and kissed him passionatly. I couldn't stop myself. I had wanted this for so long. He seemed to have wanted it, too, because he put up no resistance. He pulled me backward on top of him and took my shirt the rest of the way off. His hands felt amazing traveling up my back and down my sides. I couldn't help but moan a little.

"Blaine, are you a virgin?"

I was a little shocked by the question. "No, why?"

"Just wondering. You're really good at this."

I laughed and kissed down his neck. Was that an initiation question? Am I getting permission?

"Are you?"

I ran my hand up his shirt. He doesn't look it, but he is pretty toned.

"Yes."

I felt shaking beneath me. I slowed down.

"Sorry I rushed you."

He looked into my eyes, looking a little nervous. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair.

"God, I'm so sorry, Kurt. I always do that. Please forgi-"

He placed his hand over my mouth to shut me up. He ran his soft hands from my mouth down my neck and torso to my jeans button.

"If you want me, I trust you."

My heart started racing. His words echoed in my head. I trust you.

Kurt kissed me again, softly at first then a little more passionatly. I slid his shirt off over his head and pulled him close to me. He was so warm. He led me backwards to his bed and lay on top of me, kissing every inch of my neck and chest, making me moan.

"Wait," he said. He ran over and closed the door. "Finn will never notice."

He came back and started working on my jeans while I worked with his. Under the covers, already sweating and naked, I asked him a question before I did anything.

"Are you sure?"

Panting a little from kissing, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "I trust you, Blaine." 


	4. Kicked Out

I woke up in my room the next morning, feeling batterd from football the day before. I got up, stretched, and walked over to the bathroom. I saw a text from Blaine on my phone.

Morning sis. I have big news. call me when u can. I'm not dead, so don't go freaking out because I txt and didn't call.

I got ready and threw on some red skinny jeans and a Green Day shirt. I had a thing for colored skinny jeans.

Mom came into the bedroom, which was weird.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked angrily, slamming the door.

"What? I'm getting ready. I haven't even had time to do anything wrong yet."

She threw a piece of notebook paper at me. The phrase HOMO was written in black marker.

"Um...so this is my fault?"

"It explains everything! Your rebellion, your obsession with that stupid sport, the way you dress! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm no-" I stopped. I couldn't rat Blaine out. It would kill him.

"It's not like you'd care. You hate me anyway."

She didn't respond to this. As a mother, she couldn't say it, but she felt it.

"I don't want you here anymore."

The words stung. "What?"

"You are rude, disrespectful and ungodly! I don't want you in my house spreading your filth. I refuse to live with a fag in my house!"

I almost cried. Would she say this to Blaine? If Blaine had heard these words, he would die. This was, however, my chance to be rid of her forever.

"Fine. I won't come home from school today, if that's what you want. I'll find somewhere to go."

"Please, do," she snapped and exited.

I sat on the bed and grabbed my phone. I didn't know who to call. I didn't have any friends really. Hell, it was only my second day at McKinely. I did the first thing I knew to do. I texted Blaine.

Help me.

"Woah!"

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. A man in coveralls and a baseball cap was standing at the bottom of Kurt's stairs.  
Damn. I fell asleep.

Kurt stirred next to me. I jabbed him awake and he looked up.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"Well I sorta expected you to be at school, you know, since you usually live there. I came to get some of that face stuff Carol likes. Who are you?"

He looked at me. I froze.

"Dad, this is Blaine. He spent the night last night."

"I noticed."

"Come on, Dad, he's my first boyfriend, don't go nuts."

Kurt's dad looked from me to Kurt then, defeated, smiled.

"Burt Hummel," he stuck out his hand for me to shake. Shocked, I did so.

"You guys going to school or not? It's 10:30."

"Guess not," Kurt shrugged.

Burt nodded. "Ok, well, you guys...you know...be safe and all that," he said nervously, walking backward up the steps.

"Oh my god, dad, just go," Kurt said and Burt headed out of the door.

Kurt lay back on his pillow and rubbed my back.

"You're dad knows?" I asked.

Kurt sat back up. "Yeah, I told him last year. He was pretty ok with it. Guess he just wants me to be happy."

"I could never imagine telling my mom I was gay. She would smack me in the face with a crucifix."

"Maybe you should just tell her." Kurt said, placing his head on my shoulder.

"You want me to die or something? My mom is ruthless. Amberlee and I swear that she killed Dad and buried him in the stawberry patch in our courtyard!"

Kurt smiled. "You're her son! She couldn't do anything like that to you."

I sighed and grabbed my phone. I saw a message from Amberlee.

Help me.

My heart started racing. I immediatly called her. she answered after a moment.

"I was in Spanish, sorry it took so long."

"Did that asshole hit you again!"

"No." she said somewhat sadly. "Mom kicked me out."

My eyes grew wide. "What!"

"Someone left a note for you on the door. I had to take the heat. She thinks I'm gay so she kicked me out."

I ran my hand through my hair. "What can I do?"

"I don't know. You were the only person I wanted to talk to. I have no where else to turn."

I looked at Kurt. He looked curious and confused.

"Come here. We'll figure it out then."

"Thanks, Bubba. Love you."

"Love you too, sis."

I hung up and fell back against the pillow. "She got kicked out of the house because I'm gay."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Wow, your right, your mom is ruthless."

"No, Amberlee took the rap. Apparently someone left me a note and mom saw it."

Kurt sighed. "What can we do for her?"

I shrugged. "I'm lost."

Kurt lay next to me and put his head on my chest. "I may be able to convince Dad to let her stay here. At least for a while."

"I can't ask you to do that. He doesn't even know her. Besides, she can be a handful."

"I know. At least it's an option."

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Kurt."

I didn't know where it came from or why I said it, but I definatly felt good when I said it. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you, too, Blaine."

"Puckerman, I need a ride." I called to the mohawk kid after football practice.

"Um, what was your name again?"

"Amberlee. I need a ride to Finn's." I said, tossing my helmet into my locker.

"Finn's? Why?"

I took off my jersey and shoulder pads and took my hair down out of the ponytail. "My mom kicked me out. Kurt told me to go there."

"Why did your mom kick you out?"

"Because my brother is gay, can I have the ride or not, Puckerman?"

"Easy, Xena. Fine, I'll take you. Ten bucks for gas?"

"Puck, my mom just kicked me out...I don't have ten bucks."

He shrugged. "Hell, I'm a nice guy. No charge, come on."

He draped his arm around my shoulders and led me to the door. I felt someone kick my knees from behind and I fell forward.

"Hey, what the fuck!"

Karofsky stepped over me laughing. "How's that eye treating you, little girl?"

"Probably better than that landing strip on your face. Oh, shit. I mean your nose," I said, standing up and brushing off my pants and arms.

Karofsky started toward me but Puckerman stepped between us. "Leave, Karofsky. Now."

He stood there and stared at Puck for a moment, but finally, he turned around and walked out.

"Wow, thanks," I said. "No one's ever stuck up for me like that before. You really have a presence."

"Um, thanks?" he replied. I nodded.

He put his arm back around my shoulders and led me out. I felt a weird feeling of warmth in my chest.

"I'm Noah, by the way. Most chicks call me Noah." he said, opening the car door for me.

"And I'm not Xena. Everyone but you calls me Amberlee," I smirked. I had never flirted before but I had seen Blaine do it. I think I was doing ok.

Noah cracked a smile. I leaned into the car and sat down. Blaine texted me.

Where r u?

on the way

"You know, we could be good together." Noah chimed in halfway through the ride.

I turned quickly. "What?"

"I saw you kick Karofsky's ass yesterday in the locker room. Two badasses together...we'd be...I don't know...the badassiest couple ever."

I laughed. Never had I heard the word badassiest before, but it was cute. So was his smile and eyes.

I can't give in that easily. That's not what I have learned from years of watching Blaine work his magic.

We pulled up in Kurt's driveway and I started to get out.

"So, what do you say?" Noah asked, leaning over the console to talk to me.

I looked deep in thought. I then smiled.

"I may consider it. Bye."

God, I loved this. Just sitting on the couch, watching tv with Kurt's head resting on my shoulder. It was almost like it was as natural as breathing.

"Oh my god, look at Kate Gosslin. Really, you would think if she had eight kids, she would be at home, not getting fake ass hair extensions and boob jobs."

"I know, right? I'm glad she ditched Jon though, he was hideous," I replied through a mouth full of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

The door opened and I got nervous. I was expecting Kurt to hop up and look innocent, but he didn't. His step mom walked in and asked if the new jacket she had bought was ok.

"Perfect for your body shape and makes your eyes light up. Flawless, Carol," he smiled, still lying his head on my shoulder.

"You're the best, Kurt. Who's your friend?" she asked warmly.

"Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Carol, my step mom and favorite mannequin."

She smiled at Kurt. "Well, I'm making dinner tonight. Are you boys staying or are you heading back to Dalton?"

Kurt looked up at me. "What do you think? You're driving."

"Home-cooked meal sounds nice," I smiled. He kissed my lips softly and Carol smiled a sweet smile and went to cook.

"God, I wish I had this. I wish I could just bring you to my house one night and not have to worry about cover up stories or getting buried in the strawberry patch."

"Ok, seriously, you need to find your Dad so you can clear up that rumor," Kurt laughed. My dad left when we were 5 and we haven't heard from him since. It's just been a joke between Amberlee and I. "And also, you could. Just talk to your mom."

"You just don't know my mom. I mean, she kicked Amberlee out and she's not even gay!"

"True. Just keep thinking about it, ok?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. I heard a knock at the door and Carol greeting someone. Amberlee.

Amberlee walked in, still in football apparel, and sat down next to Kurt. "What do I do, Bubba?"

I sighed. "Kurt said something about asking if you could stay in his room for a while."

"I couldn't do that," she shook her head.

"Exactly what I said," I took another mouthful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Maybe I can call Mr. Schue. He has his own apartment, you know him, and he could take you to school every day."

"I just hate to bother anyone."

"Where are you gonna live then, on the street?" I asked. I was worried about her. I would gladly let her stay in my dorm, but I think at an all boys school, they would notice a girl walking around no matter how tough she was.

"Fine. Call Mr. Schue I guess."

Kurt hopped up and went to dialing on his phone. He headed into the hall.

"So, what was this big news you had to tell me?" Amberlee asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot!" I said, sitting up. "Ok, so I stayed here last night. Well, I told Kurt everything. I told him about Bryce, the attack and how I felt for him- everything. Well, I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes."

Amberlee did a silent happy dance. "That's not all though, I can tell. You're kind of glowing," she smiled.

"Yeah," I leaned in closer so Carol wouldn't overhear us. "We had sex."

"WHA-" I threw my hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," she pushed it away. "Oh my god, you're serious?"

"Yes, and I have never been so happy in my life. I feel like a completly different person. Kurt just makes me so excited to live my next moment because I never know what is gonna happen next. He's perfect."

Amberlee threw her arms around me and squeezed the life out of me. "I love you, Bubba!"

"I love you, too, Amblee." I smiled. Kurt re-entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt the brother-sister love but Mr. Schue said he would love for you to stay with him. If you wanna stay for dinner, we can take you there when we leave for Westerville."

Amberlee nodded and I gave her another hug. Maybe this is what she needs, too. Maybe mom was what was making her so rebellious and angry toward people. I had a feeling it would be ok from then on. 


	5. Showdown

I sat outside the gate after our first win of the season, the high of my final touchdown run still making my head spin. I couldn stop smiling. People walked by, patting my back, messing up my hair, little kids trying to get my autograph. After the crowd disappeared, I saw Blaine and Kurt walking up from the parking lot.

"You were amazing!" Blaine picked me up, squeezing my guts out.

"Um, air, Bubba. I need it!" He dropped me and started asking about the touchdown run, showing his true boy colors as he reenacted what he saw from the crowd. Kurt stood behind him, waiting to congratulate me.

"Get used to it, Kurt, he does this everytime he sees any form of football. He's still a guy." I smirked, walking over and giving Kurt a hug.

"Apparently you were awesome. I do have to say, you really prove your girl power out there," he smiled, high fiving me.

"Thanks."

Mr. Schuester ran up behind me and hugged me. "Great game, kid!"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. Is it ok if I go with Blaine and Kurt to the Stix?"

"No problem, just lock the door when you come in, ok?"

I nodded and he took my bag of equipment to his car.

"So, you like living with Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked.

"He's awesome. We watch tv, he tries to cook, I fix it after he burns it... we have a special relationship like that," I smiled.

Blaine wrapped one arm around me and one around Kurt and led us toward the Altima. I couldn't help but watch my brother with Kurt. I haven't seen Blaine so happy in so long. On the way to Breadstix, they were holding hands and I couldn't stop staring at them. I was so happy for them both.

Breadstix was packed. Players and cheerleaders were in one corner and game-goers were everywhere else. We finally got a table with Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn, Rachel, and Puck. I caught his eye, giving him one of Blaine's famous flirty smiles.  
I made him weak. He smirked and looked away quickly.

"Girl, I gotta say, you'll probably drag us out of underdog status," Mercedes said, giving me a fist pound.

"Hey, we aren't that bad," Finn defended himself.

"So how come this is the first game you guys have won since I was kicker? Feminine touch is unfortunatly what you guys need," Kurt smirked.

"Wait...you played football?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Calm down, bro," Kurt scoffed, "I know absolutly nothing about what I was doing."

"You were dancing to Beyonce," Puck pointed out. Kurt chunked a fry at him.

The night continued without any problems. I ended up next to Puck in the booth then we walked outside so he could smoke a cigarette. I bummed one from him. Mom had no clue I had a cigarette dealer since I was twelve. She did notice I kept taking money from her purse to buy them.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Puck asked, leaning against the wall next to me.

"I've heard about you. You jump from girl to girl without considering their feelings."

He sighed and took a drag off his cigarette. "What if you're different than the other girls."

I smirked. "Yeah, like I've never heard that before."

He stood in front of me, his Adam's apple at eye level with my eyes. His cold grey eyes caught my bright brown ones.

"What if I said you actually are different. I really like you, Amberlee."

My breath caught in my chest. I hadn't known Puck for more than a month, but he had always been nice to me. He did seem to talk differently to me than he did the other girls in glee.

"You do?" I asked.

He nodded. "I've liked you since you got here. I know I have a crappy rep, but I don't feel the same way with you as I do with other girls. I actually want just you. If you want me, I mean."

I stared up at him for a minute before I gave in to his beautiful gaze. I kissed him softly on the lips and backed away slowly.

"Are you asking if I'll be your girlfriend?" I whispered to him.

His eyes were still closed, his lips still slightly parted, as though he was taking in what had just happened. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"I think I can do that. If you cheat on me, though, you remember the sound Karofsky's nose made when I plowed my fist into it,  
right?"

He smiled and nodded.

I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. He was so gentle- the opposite of what he looks to be. I would have done it for hours if my phone hadn't gone off. It was a message from Kurt.

It's Blaine. Hurry back inside!

I sat, staring at Karofsky from across the room. Kurt had tapped my arm and said he was staring at him. When I started to shake,  
he tore his phone out of his pocket and text my sister.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Amberlee asks, sitting next to me.

"I don't like the way he was looking at Kurt. He threatened his fucking life and he's staring like he's making good on his threat.  
I just wanna knock the dickhead out of him."

"Blaine, calm down. He hasn't started anything, just forget it, ok?" she said, placing a hand on mine. "If he tries anything,  
I'll back you up, ok?"

"Yeah, us too," Puck nodded toward Finn. "Nobody messes with our boy."

I watched Karofsky get up and walk by the table on the way by, he winked at Kurt. That set me off.

When I get angry, I seem to forget anything and everything that is going on around me. I leapt off the booth and brought my fist in a right hook and punched Karofsky in the ear. I couldn't believe I had actually knocked him down.

"Oh, hell, homo, you're gonna get it!" a large black player stood from the table and walked toward me with three others.

Karofsky grabbed me and dragged me outside. I knew this was gonna hurt, but I was gonna hurt him just as bad. He tossed me out of the door and I rolled straght up off the ground and took another swing, hitting him in the jaw.

"Don't touch him, guys," I heard Karofsky yell at the other players. "I wanna bust this fag's ass!"

"Go ahead! That how you wanna prove your manhood! Kurt and I are the only ones who know what you really are!"

"I swear to god, I'll kill you if you say it!" Karofsky said, yanking me up by my collar.

"What are you so scared of! You're obviously not too shy about it to wink at my boyfriend everytime you see him!" I yelled to his face.

His friends went completly silent, as did Kurt and his friends. I felt Karofsky shaking as he held me against the wall by my collar.

He dropped me and backed up. He stared a hole into my eyes. "You just wait, faggot. Just wait."

He walked off, followed by questions from the players who followed him. Kurt ran over and hugged me.

"You shouldn't have done that. Thank you, though."

I nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just won't let him bother you anymore. I know he does, and I don't want you to worry about him anymore."

Kurt smiled, his eyes watering a little. He kissed me softly on the lips and hugged me. "Thank you."

I wish I had known then what that scuffle would later bring. God, I wish I had known. 


	6. 21 Guns

"Ok, legs apart and shoulders loose." I said to Kurt. I refused to give up my position of helping the Warblers with choreography,  
as long as I didn't give anything away. I stood with Kurt in Blaine's bedroom on a friday night a few weeks after I moved in with Will, as I am not allowed to call him Mr. Schue at home. Blaine stepped out of the bathroom in his towel, completly taking my student's attention away.

"Blaine, put on some clothes so I can show Kurt this new routine." I said with my hands on my hips.

"I said nothing. I can't help I have a sexy body," he smirked and winked at Kurt. I faked a gag.

"Anyway, we gotta get this for regionals. This is the most movement I've ever seen from you guys," Kurt said, setting back up in the first move of the dance.

"Glad we finally broke tradition and started dancing," Blaine said, slipping a shirt on over his torso. "It's liberating."

"Told you," Kurt smiled. Even weeks after they started dating, they both look as though they are seeing each other for the first time. It's fucking adorable. I couldn't believe the change it's had on Kurt. He was no longer tense looking and perfectly in place. He was standing in front of me in one of Blaine's t-shirts, a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee, and a head of hair containing no hair spray. He was still my adorable Kurt.

"Ok, so it's step left, right, lead with shoulder and turn. You have become so much more fluid. It's great." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, I have a little less to worry about," he smiled, glancing over at my brother, who was now combing out his hair.

My phone rang and the name Noah appeared across my screen.

"AHH!" I shrieked and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweet thang," his sexy voice came across the phone. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to the Stix with Blaine and Kurt. Wanna meet us there?"

"Love to. Can't wait, kid. Love you."

"Love you too, Puckerman."

I decided to look nice tonight, aside from my usual t-shirt and colorful skinny jeans look. I slid on a pair of tight fitting flare jeans and Kurt went with me to Will's to find a cute shirt to wear. Hoping I didn't look a total mess, I picked an electric blue top that Kurt said "complimented my darker skin and eyes". Kurt even helped me with my make up. Who needs a sister when you have Kurt?

I looked in the mirror and saw my make up, unable to believe it was me. I almost wanted to cry.

"Mom's on her way, we better get you out of here. We'll head on over to the Stix," Blaine said, putting on his blue striped overshirt. "She'll freak if you're here."

I pulled my gaze from the mirror and headed out with them. Kurt was very suave tonight. No spray, no suit. Just nice jeans and a deep green polo shirt. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of him and I kept poking his side, making him grin at me. I text Puck to tell him I was on my way to Breadstix and he text back Get ready for the Puckster. I love him. He's weird, but I love him.

God, Kurt is amazing. He's so sure of himself. Since our first night together we have been so close and I've never felt anything like it.I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Puck was coming to eat with us. I had to admit, he was pretty cool. Rough around the edges, but that was definatly what Amberlee wanted. We sat and hung out for a while. I grew more and more impressed with Puck. He had his own business, he played guitar and he had helped Kurt back when he was in school with him.

Noah's phone rang. It was apparently his mom because the phone screamed "Oh my god, it's mmoooooomm!"

He answered it quickly. Looking distressed, he said ok and hung up.

"I gotta go get my mom. She tried to make potato cakes and burned her arm. Don't ask me how." he said looking confused.

"Ok, babe. See you later?"

"Promise." Puck kissed my sister on the lips then the forehead before leaving.

"Omygod! Lips and forehead! He's in love with you!" Kurt shrieked.

"That's what he says. I'm still on my toes though," she said, finishing off her sandwich.

Kurt's hand tensed on mine. I looked at him and he was staring at a table on the other side of the restaraunt.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked him.

"Karofsky," he said nervously. When I saw how scared he was, I wanted to get up and punch the guy in the face. I knew Kurt would stop me, so I wouldn't push it.

"Just don't pay any attention. We're almost ready to go, so don't worry."

Kurt nodded. Just as he did, the group of football players at the table with Karofsky stood up and walked out the door. Kurt seemed to relax a little.

"See, I told you you didn't have to worry. Come on, we'll go ride around and listen to Cabaret," I poked his side. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

We all got up and walked out of the door. We had to park at a lot across the street thanks to the amazing idea of the owners to not build a parking lot for Breadstix. It was a little late, so there weren't many people out. I slid my hand around Kurt's waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed that Amberlee wasn't there anymore.

A hand flew across my mouth and Blaine and Kurt dissappeared. All I saw was the brick wall of a dark alley.

"Ok, the other two, go," I heard a familiar voice. Azimio.

I tried to scream, make some kind of noise, but if I even sqeaked, Azimio punched me in the back.

Another person standing in front of me was peeking around the corner. He turned to Azimio and nodded. They dragged me around the opposite corner of the alley to an old building. He pulled the door closed behind him and let go of my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I punched Azimio in the face. Another fist came into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Let me go, you big idiot!" I heard Kurt struggling behind me. My eyes adjusted to the moonlight shining in through the delapidated roof.

We were surrounded. The only teamates I didn't see were Mike, Matt, Sam, Finn and Puck. The whole football team was standing there, looking at us as if we were their entertainment for the year.

Karofsky had Kurt by the back of the neck. I didn't see Blaine. I started to feel my heart beat very fast. Where is my brother?

Azimio tossed me into the middle. "Who's first?"

I had no clue what was gonna happen to me. I was afraid to look at Kurt, but I had to. Maybe he could see Blaine.

When I did, he was not crying. He was angry. He looked over to the left to see if Blaine's captor would ever bring him through the door. Blaine wasn't even in the building with us.

I felt a hand yank me up by my shirt. My blue top came right off over my head and I shrieked. They were looking at me with hungry eyes. Another laced his hand around my stomach and started kissing my neck. I kicked him but it wasn't good enough. Four of them took my arms and dragged me backward. I cried Kurt's name and struggled against my attackers, but with one blow to the head, I blacked out.

1...2...3...4

I counted the punches to my face. It hurt so bad, but I didn't wanna cry. I knew if I cried it would be worse. Where are Kurt and Amberlee? What did they do to them?

"Bet you don't remember me, do you, faggot?" my attacker asked. I could barely see him through the blood running down my forehead into my eyes.

"Bryce Richie. He's my big brother. Yeah, after he beat the shit out of you, he ended up in jail for a year and a half. Proud,  
fag!" he punched me in the face again. I saw spots appear in front of my eyes. He's gonna kill me.

"My teammates are in there with your sister and your little fag friend. Giving her a good time from what they told me of the plan. Wanna go see? Come on," he picked me up by my shirt collar and tossed me into the building.

"BLAINE!" Kurt cried after me. Two guys kicked him simultaniously in the chest, causing him to pass out.

I started to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Little fag's gonna cry now!" Richie grabbed my hair and pulled my head upward to be kicked. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I heard her- my little sister- begging.

"Please, let me go! Just kill me! I don't care what you do to me, just stop!"

I stood up as fast as my battered body would allow and punched Richie in the face. The two guys with Kurt came after me, but I dodged their fists and grabbed a 2X4 that was lying on the floor and swung as hard as I could, knocking them both out.

I ran toward her screams, hoping they weren't doing what I thought they were doing. Rounding a corner, I was met by the rest of the football team and my poor little sister.

The second I saw her, I felt heat rising from my face. It felt like I completly disappeared and some psycho replaced me. I charged the jocks with the 2X4, swinging harder and faster than I thought was possible for me. I reached the rapist and he kicked my sister to the floor.

"Sorry, you wouldn't be interested in our little game. Go scrape up your boyfriend and leave before I do something drastic," he said, fingering his pocket.

"Let her go, you can do whatever to me," I said through blood and tears.

"I don't want you, though. This little cutie here has had my eye since day one," he smirked, caressing Amberlee's face as she tried to hide herself.

I felt bile rise in my throat. With my eyes flashing lights in the corners, I swung the 2x4 at him. He ducked.

A sharp pain seared through my side. I had seen him reach into his pocket when I swung then the shiny blade disappeared in a flash right into my side.

The 2x4 fell to the ground in front of me. My legs felt numb, causing me to hit my knees. I could barely make out Amberlee's cries. Was this what dying felt like? Muffled? Dark? Painful?

I hit the back of my head on the wall as I fell back. The rapist stumbled backward and ran out of the room, calling for the others to get out. He had killed the faggot.

Amberlee's shuffling to dress herself was dead silence to my ears. I fought to keep my eyes open. I pulled the knife out of my side and looked down. I was gushing blood. A bleeding hand grabbed the side of my face and shook me, calling my name.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me. 


	7. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

"BLAINE!" I cried, shaking my brother. I didn't understand. Had he hit his head? He just went down. I looked at the back of his head. Nothing. I placed my hand on his stomach and it rested in hot, sticky blood.

I saw the knife, I saw the wound, I saw his eyes closed. I didn't register immediatly that he had been stabbed, but when I did,  
I frantically felt his heartbeat. It was pretty faint. Oh shit, where's Kurt?

"Hold on, Blaine! Please hold on!" I kissed his forehead before taking off to the opposite room. There on the floor, whimpering and struggling to get up, was Kurt. I ran over and helped him.

"They brought Blaine in, where is he!" Kurt said, wiping blood off of his cheek.

"Kurt..." I choked. I didn't wanna say my brother was dying. "They hurt him. Really bad."

Kurt ran over to the room and saw Blaine, still slumped against the wall. Kurt cried out and covered his mouth.

I hugged him close. "He's still alive, but barely. Do you have your phone? They took mine."

Kurt dug out his phone, now with a cracked screen, and called the cops. All of a sudden, I wanted Will. I called him and he rushed over and beat the cops. He had become like a friend to me and when he came in, I jumped into his arms.

He held me while the ambulance loaded my brother into the back and looked Kurt over. They asked him for names and he gave them eagerly.

"And who was the one who stabbed Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt didn't know him. "Richie," came a voice from the back of the ambulance. We all turned to see Blaine gasping. I ran over and threw my arms around him.

"I thought I was gonna lose you, Bubba!"

"Never, kid. I swear," he smiled weakly. His eyes fluttered again as he tried to keep conciousness.

"We gotta get him to the hospital, now. Miss Anderson, you and Mr. Hummel need to get checked out, too."

"You guys just worry about saving my boyfriend. We'll go ourselves." Kurt replied. He looked like he hadn't slept in months.  
Worry does that to you.

The medic nodded and hopped into the ambulance. Kurt kissed him one more time then, with a wail, it sped out of the parking lot to the hopsital.

"Come on, you guys, I'll take you to the hospital." Will said, leading us both back to his car.

Halfway to the hospital I realized what had happened to me. Jenson had raped me. Suddenly, a stabbing pain gripped my stomach and hot tears started to crawl down my face.

Kurt pulled me toward him in the back seat and hugged me close. He knew i was worried about Blaine, but he had no idea what else I was dealing with.

"Kurt...Jenson raped me."

He stopped rubbing my hair. He sighed deeply and kissed my forehead. "Why didn't you tell the cops?"

"I was so worried about Blaine."

"That's a huge deal, Amberlee!" Will chimed in from the front. He was flying down the highway.

"I'll talk to them. I just want my brother to be ok for now."

Kurt eventually began rubbing my hair again. I continued to let the tears fall. I hadn't cried in so long. I couldn't even remember the last time I cried. It had something to do with Blaine pushing me into the mud and me hitting him in the back and breaking my hand. I lay with my head in Kurt's lap until we reached Lima Hopsital, hoping that my Bubba would make it through the night.

I sat in my hospital bed in misery. I didn't give a shit that two of my ribs were broken or that I had been raped anymore.  
I wanted my brother. I wanted to hear anything- that he was dead or alive. Kurt was in the bed next to me. They had to put him to sleep because he was in shock when we got there. I kept staring at a picture of Blaine and me on my phone, almost praying that the small photo on the screen would come to life and tell me he was ok.

Will walked in with a cup of coffee. He didn't look happy.

"Have they said anything about Blaine?" I asked eagerly.

He sighed deeply. "They have him in surgery right now. The knife pierced his lung. They are trying to fix it. That's all I know."

I let the tears fall carelessly down my cheeks. I looked over at Kurt, bruised and unconcious. I wanted him to wake up so badly, just so I would have a piece of my brother to hold on to. That's what he was- he was my brother's other half. He was what made Blaine complete.

Will sat down beside me. "The cops are ready to talk to you if you're ready. You're mom is here, too."

"Well, tell her that her son will be out of surgery soon and she can rest easy." I said, getting up to put on the house shoes they supplied me.

"She is here for you, too. She wants to see you."

I stopped. "No way."

"Come on, Amberlee, she's your mom. She does care about you."

"Yeah, so much she called me ungodly and kicked me out of her house!" I heard Kurt stirring in his bed. I walked over and placed a hand on his.

"My chest..." he barely got out. I pulled down his sheet and looked. His chest was almost black from bruises. I cried even harder.

"I'll get someone if you want," I started to get up.

Kurt shook his head. "Where's Blaine?"

"He's...in surgery." I said, trying to sound positive. "Their trying to fix his lung."

Kurt closed his eyes, a tear falling down the side of his face. I lay my head next to his on his pillow and held his hand.

"He's gonna make it, Kurt. He did it once, he can do it again."

I could tell Kurt was trying not to cry so hard because of his chest. His dad ran into the room.

"Kurt! Buddy, you ok? Oh, god, what happened!"

I stood up and let Kurt talk to his dad as best as he could. I walked out of the room to be greeted by the glee club, David, Wes, Mrs. Hummel, and mom.

Puck ran up and grabbed me.

"Thank god you're ok! I was right down the hall when these guys came in!" he was crying too.

"I'm ok, Noah. I'm so glad you're here."

"Amberlee," I heard the voice of my mom. I hesitated, but turned slowly to face her. She placed a hand over her mouth at the sight of me. My face was battered and my arms and legs were covered in bandages. If I looked this bad, I hated to see what Blaine looked like right about now.

She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I am so sorry."

"Really? Or did you realize that being 'ungodly' was a little less important than disowning your only daughter?"

She sighed and pulled me into a hug. It was the first time she had hugged me in years.

"We have some things to talk about, Amberlee. I doubt this is the best time, but there's so much you don't know."

I nodded. "Mom, I'm not gay."

"I know," she nodded.

I furrowed my brow. "How?"

"Your boyfriend has been staring at your door waiting for you to get up." she smiled. "He's handsome."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, mom."

"So, if the note wasn't for you.."

"It's Blaine. That's why he got attacked at Carmel High. He was afraid to tell you."

Mom wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm so sorry about scaring you kids. I have been awful."

"Hate to agree, but yes," I nodded.

Will tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the doctor walking toward him. "That's Blaine's doctor."

We all held our breath, hoping for some form of good news.

"Are you Mr. Anderson's party?" he asked. We nodded.

He sighed. "He went into shock during the surgery, but we recovered him. We fixed the laceration on his lung and stitched the wound. He needs to rest for a while and we have to moniter him closely for infection. As far as I can tell, however, it looks like he will be fine."

Sighs of relief and cries drifted down the hall. I hugged my mom, who held me tighter than she ever had before.

"I wanna be better! Please come home!"

I nodded into her shoulder. "I will, I promise."

The jubilance was cut abruptly short when Burt Hummel threw open the door of the hospital room where Kurt was lying. Behind him we heard a loud, long beep.

"I need a nurse! Help!" 


	8. I'll Cover You

My head hurt. My eyes hurt. My side hurt. I didn't want to move. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the fluorecent lights above my head. I heard beeping machines behind my head and felt IV needles in my hands. What the hell am I doing here?

Where's Amberlee?

Where's Kurt?

I had to know what was going on. I slid the needles out of my hands, feeling my skin crawl. I hate needles.

Climbing out of bed was miserable. My legs felt numb and my side was killing me. I walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Hummel, please, we are doing all we can-"

"I wanna see my boy!" I heard Kurt's father screaming.

I staggered over to him. "Mr. Hummel?"

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing, you just got out of surgery. Go lie down!"

"What's wrong with Kurt?"

"He crashed. His heart stopped! They can't get it started back-"

I didn't hear the rest. I tore past the nurses and into the room where my sister was holding on to Puckerman, who was trying to calm her down.

"Blaine! What are you doing!" the doctor called to me.

"That's my boyfriend!" I fought against the security trying to hold me back.

"Please, sir, we have to save him if we can! You should be resting."

"FUCK RESTING!" I threw them off and fell to my knees next to Kurt, clinging to his hand for dear life.

"Come on, Kurt, please. You can come back now! Everyone is ok, you can come back now!"

The loud, long beep continued. They tried for what seemed like hours. Finally, I heard the dreaded words: time of death.

I placed my head on our hands. His hand was as warm and soft as they had always been. Like he was still there, sleeping.

"Come on, Bubba," Amberlee knealt behind me and lay her head on my shoulder.

I shook my head, trying not to scream.

"Blaine, there's nothing we can do," she choked. "Please, come on!"

I finally looked up at his beautiful face. Still, painless, relaxed. Empty.

Trying to keep my composure, I kissed his lips softly and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Kurt. Please wait for me."

Amberlee pulled me out of the room and the doctor closed the door behind us as Finn, Carole and Burt stood beside him.

I shook. I couldn't help it. I barely even noticed. I stared straight at the floor.

"So, what happened! Is he ok?" I heard Mercedes ask.

I held back a sob as I shook my head. I heard cries and gasps, but it was numb to me. I didn't know what to do with myself.  
I felt like my insides were being ripped out. All I wanted to do is cause myself as much pain as I had brought upon Kurt.  
It was my fault he was dead. I provoked Karofsky. I made him stand up to him the first time. Suddenly, I turned around and punched the concrete wall of the hall way.

"Blaine!" I heard Amberlee cry, but I didn't care. I cried and punched that wall repeatedly until I saw the blood splatter from my knuckles.

Amberlee's arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. She turned me to face her and hugged me close.

"Please, Blaine, don't. He wouldn't want you to-" she couldn't finish. She was crying uncontrollably.

I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands. My mom came over and hugged me while Amberlee lay her head on my shoulder and rubbed my hair. I could feel all eyes on us. I knew they were looking at a broken man. I was a broken man. I would never be fixed.

I stood at the door of the funeral home, looking into the visitation room, watching my brother stare down into Kurt's casket.

I walked in and placed my hand on the bottom of his back and lay my head on his shoulder. Kurt looked pretty much like he had the night we went to Breadstix. Hair loose, relaxed, even happy. His dad had bought him a nice suit with a red and blue tie.

Blaine hadn't said a word to anyone in days. Literally. He refused to speak to police, doctors, Mom, friends, even me.

"He looks good," I said to no one. Blaine's ears were turned off to all, or so I thought.

"He would probably freak if they saw that they didn't fix his hair. He was pretty crazy about it."

A small smile creeped across Blaine's face.

"Remember when you, me and Kurt snuck up to my room and smoked a whole pack of cigarettes? Took mom's Tom Collins mix and got drunk out at McKinley parking lot? You guys made out in the bleachers while I sang I Kissed A Girl?"

Blaine's small smile grew. A tear rolled down his cheek. I brushed it off.

"Bubba, you have to remember being happy with Kurt. One terrible thing happened. You had six months and eleven days of happiness.  
You can't forget those."

Blaine's tears didn't stop, but he seemed more content. He reached over and brushed Kurt's hair off of his forehead.

"I wish I could see his eyes again," Blaine said for the first time in days. I looked up, suprised.

"I loved his eyes. They were so blue. When he was sad, they would turn grey. When he was happy or excited, they seemed to glow. God, I loved his eyes."

Blaine was stroking Kurt's cold cheek with his fingers.

"His skin's still soft. He killed me every morning with his moisturizing and facial scrubs. Same thing every night. Apple spice,  
I think was the scent. I think of him every time I catch that smell."

I placed a hand in Blaine's at his side. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead, leaving a tear clinging to his soft brown hair.

The visitation was a blur. Blaine just sat and watched people walk by. He recieved hugs and I'm sorrys and It's all gonna be ok's. We heard from a friend of Kurt's father that Karofsky and the rest of the team were arrested and Jenson was facing assault charges. The guys who beat up Kurt, Karofsky and Roswell, would be going to court for hate crime and manslaughter charges.

It was bittersweet. Manslaughter wasn't murder. They had killed him. That's murder.

The next day was the worst. The only other funeral Blaine and I had attended was our grandmother and we were only six.

Blaine sat next to me, staring at the casket before him, almost hoping that Kurt would open it and climb out.

I didn't know it, but Blaine had one last thing to say before he let his love go forever.

"At this time, I would like to acknowledge that Kurt Hummel had a very special person in his life. A mentor, friend, and partner in life. Kurt had a deep affection for music. This special person would like to sing a song for Kurt one more time."

Blaine took a deep breath and stood up. He walked slowly toward the front of the church and stood at the head of the coffin.

Fighting tears, he sang in the most beautiful, slow voice I had ever heard come from him.

Live in my house  
I'll be you're shelter

Just pay me back with one thousand kisses  
Be my lover And I'll cover you.

The piano had joined him, slow, somber, but beautiful. Blaine stared straight ahead, letting his tears fall freely.

Open you door  
I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage  
To lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

Finn leaned forward with his head in his hands. Burt squeezed his shoulder and hugged Carole close. He was crying, but trying so hard to be strong.

I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love

One life  
All my life

He placed his hand on the head of Kurt's coffin and looked at the photo on top. Kurt was in his Dalton uniform, sitting on the couch at his house with Blaine. His head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. Both were smiling brightly. Blaine felt Kurt's head resting on his shoulder, his hair on his cheek.

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

I couldn't help it. He was struggling. I stood up and helped him along.

With a thousand sweet kisses  
(When you're cold and you're lonely)

I heard others stand behind me. Not only the glee kids, but the Warblers, Will, Ms. Pilsbury, Coach Sylvester, Mom, and many others. It was almost too much for Blaine

With a thousand sweet kisses  
(You've got one nickle only)

With a thousand sweet kisses  
(When you're worn out and tired)

With a thousand sweet kisses  
(When you're heart has expired)

The piano fell silent. The congregation fell silent. We listened to the pleaing cries and beautiful song of a lover in pain.

Oh, lover, I'll cover you

Oh, lover, I'll cover you up.

Blaine's last note echoed through the church. He took a deep breath and sighed. He placed the flower that Carol had given him before the funeral onto Kurt's casket next to their photo. With one final, long gaze at Kurt's smiling face in the photo, Blaine whispered "I love you", and he walked back into the congregation. His composure didn't last. I held him as the pastor completed the ceremony and the pallbearers- Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Wes and David- carried Kurt out of the church.

As friends and family gathered outside the church, Blaine sat on the steps inside the church next to where he stood with Kurt for the last time. I sat next to him.

"That was beautiful, Bubba." I said, smiling.

"It was his favorite. I sang it to him after the first night we slept together. He fell asleep in my arms. He said it made him feel warm and happy because Collins was so in love with Angel. He said he always wanted a love like theirs."

"He did. You don't know how many nights I sat up talking on the phone with him about how you made him feel. He said if he were any happier he may puke rainbows."

Blaine laughed.

"That's the first laugh I've seen from you since we were at Breadstix. Kurt loved it when you laughed."

Blaine nodded. "You're right. I've been thinking about what you said about thinking about the good stuff instead of the bad.  
He would kill me if the only way I thought of him was dying in a hospital bed."

I nodded. I stood up and reached out a hand for him to take. I helped him up and he hugged me tight.

"Thank you," he said into my shoulder.

"What for?" I asked.

"For making me get off of my butt and tell the guy of my dreams that I loved him. If I hadn't had the past six months and twelve days, I don't know what I would have done."

I kissed his cheek and we walked, hand in hand, out to the crowd outside.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

I saw Blaine's cap fly into the air with the rest of the graduating class at Dalton. I couldn't wait until the next week. I would be right there with him. He hugged his classmates and yelled in triumph with the rest as they exited the stage and came down into the auditorium stands.

I had changed drastically. My hair was still curly, but cut just above my shoulders. I actually had a dress on. My mom told me the reason she resented me so was because I reminded her of her mother- exactly. Her mother did to her the way she always did to me, so when she saw me, she felt as if it was her chance to get revenge. I had moved back in the night after Kurt's funeral.

Blaine went through hell. He developed an eating disorder because he couldn't eat. He lost weight that he didn't have to begin with. He had gained a little back, but he was never truly back to his old self. He smiled, he laughed, he hung out, but it always seemed like a piece of him was missing.

Karofsky and Roswell were not the best at the stand during their trials. They openly admitted they wanted us all dead. Instead of manslaughter, they got life for murder. Jenson got rape and assault with a deadly weapon- ten years. The other players were expelled. The football team was out for a year, but after much recruiting, we ended up taking State in my final season.

He walked over to us, his now longer, curly hair easy to spot. I leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations, Bubba. Mr. Valedictorian!"

"Yeah, I still don't know how the hell that happened. I have been so out of it."

"You're just smart, Blaine," my mom answered, hugging him tight. "And Miss Saluditorian here has made me proud as well."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Blaine walked with us outside and we hopped into the car. Blaine said he only wanted to go to one place after he graduated.

We arrived in Lima and pulled up to the beautiful wrought-iron gate with the cobblestone drive way. There were so many tall old headstones around it looked like a miniature New York City. Toward the back, under a beautiful tree covered in white blooms was Kurt's grave. It was white marble with the photo of Kurt and Blaine that was on his coffin at the funeral. Beneath His name, birth date, and death date, was a quote Burt found in Kurt's room on a drawing he made of a photo of him and Blaine-

A coward gets scared and quits. A hero gets scared, but still goes on.

Blaine sat down next to the headstone and kissed the photo like he did every time we came.

"I finally graduated, Kurt. About right now, you would probably be groaning because you had one more year left and you would have to face Dalton without me." he smiled. I stood against the tree and watched, like I always did. It was beautiful.

"I got Valedictorian, too. I must say, my speech was amazing," he grinned.

"Yeah, Kurt, I wrote it," I chimed in.

"Ok, so yeah she wrote it. I just wanted to come say goodbye for a while. I got in at Ohio State, so I'm moving off for a while.  
I'll be back on weekends and for holidays, though, so I won't be gone any more than I already am. I really miss you, Kurt.  
Life still isn't the same without you. Every day, I make my decisions based on what you would say to me about it. It's weird,  
but you have helped me so much with my eating problems and my schoolwork. I sometimes lay in bed and feel you lying next to me.  
I kept you're apple spice moisturizer, too. I don't use it, but sometimes, I'll just open it and let the smell come out."

Blaine wiped a single tear from his eye. He placed the tassle from his cap onto Kurt's headstone.

"I have to go now, Kurt. We're having a dinner party at home. I finally get to drink the champagne with permission," he smirked.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you," he kissed the photo one last time and stood up, brushing the grass off of his slacks.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked back to the car, Blaine truly smiling for the first time in over a year.

Three months later, Blaine was on his way to Ohio State after a weekend at home. He had pulled out of the cemetary after seeing Kurt and was struck by another vehicle. He died instantly.

I cried at first. He was my best friend. My bubba. But at his funeral, I had a warm feeling. I heard Blaine's voice in my head.

He waited for me, Amberlee. He waited for me.

The end 


End file.
